Titan Shifts: Levi
by AriaofYlisse
Summary: Credit to artist for cover photo. Riren pairing! When Eren's knack for trouble leads him into the hands of a titan, the magnificent beast that is Levi-heichou must rescue his brat. Eren sustains hefty injuries and takes his time recovering, at a rate frustratingly slow for a shifter; much to Levi's chagrin. (Written to pair with Titan Shifts: Eren.)


Hello friends! Another cooperation with my darling GhostiesandGhoulies ensues! This time, we went the path of split perspectives, with her writing as Eren and me as Levi. We sincerely hope that you enjoy, and if you like this story read my cousin's Eren version. It's under the same name just with Eren instead of Levi ;)

We also would like to give a shout out to our dear faithful, little anon who keeps reviewing our stories! WE LOVE YOU AND WE HOPE YOU ENJOY, KURONEKO CHAN~

I do not own Attack on Titan or any of the characters belonging thusly.

Ta-ta! ~Aria

* * *

Eren was a goddamn idiot. Levi had lost count of exactly how many times he had come to that conclusion in the short time he had known the clutzy brunette that was his lover. It was also the only thing he could think of as he saw the shifter being enveloped in the grotesque hand of an abnormal titan.

"Eren!"

He shot his grapples into the nearest tree and made a 360 turn - fuck the titan he was heading for, horse face or someone could take care of that one. Eren needed help. That much was obvious.

Why did he have to be so far away? Yeah, sticking the shifter brat on the outskirts looked good on paper, but the execution was simply a disaster. Wasn't there anyone closer that could help him? Where was that one hotheaded ravenette that always followed him around? _Not close enough. Damn everything._

He was still a few hundred meters out. _Outskirts my ass._ Not only was Eren a dumbass, but Erwin as well. _Yes, let's put our most valuable asset out where no one can come to his rescue. Fucking brilliant._ The Corporal growled in his throat. He readied his blades as the gap closed, faster, faster.

As he swung towards the beast's nape, he came close enough to hear the sickening crack of Eren's bones when the hand around him squeezed. He heard a loud wail, quickly drowned out by the sound of blood coating the vocal chords. He was so fucking tired of hearing that sound. Rage swelled up from his stomach and he let out an unearthly roar as his blades pierced giant flesh.

There was a blur of green and the titan fell. Levi straightened from his spin, wiping a smear of blood from his steely eyes as he launched forth toward Eren. The teen fell through open air; the now steaming hand releasing its grip to reveal his mangled form. _Blood._ There was a lot of it. He impacted hard with the limp body and scooped the injured shifter into his arms with precise motions.

Levi didn't really care what was happening around them at that point. He flew into the cover of the trees and set Eren down on the bough of a tree to assess the damage. Words spilled out of his mouth in anguish as the severed leg and protruding bones made themselves known.

"Oh no you fucking don't."

The Corporal knew he was talking to no one but himself. Eren didn't seem to be conscious - not that he blamed him. He quickly pulled a wrap from his saddlebag and began to tie off his leg to keep the stump from bleeding him dry. _Fucking shit, Eren, don't do this to me._

"I don't fucking care if you're a titan shifting, healing shit," hazy teal eyes looked up to him as he rambled. _He's still fucking awake. Dammit Eren..._ "you aren't a fucking damsel in distress." He glared down at him, tying a swift knot in the already blood soaked gauze.

Eren was having trouble breathing, Levi could tell. His chest heaved with short puffs as he tried to suck air past his crushed ribs. His brow was coated in sweat. One of his arms hung like it was only attached to him by threads. His stump wasn't growing back. _Why isn't he fucking healing?_

He moved his attentions to try and smooth out Eren's arm into a normal position. But when the Corporal touched it, it crackled like dead leaves and he immediately dropped his ministrations. He grit his teeth.

"Where the fuck is Hanji!" he yelled in sudden frustration.

Eren was in bad shape. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ He looked around helplessly. _No titans, breathe, work, set the bones, stop the bleeding._ He chanted an internal motto and returned to pushing things back to their original location in the brat's crippled chest and arms.

 _Eren, when you're better, I'm going to fucking murder you._ Why did threatening the dying make him feel better?

"I swear to fucking god, Eren..."

The boy's eyes lifted to his in glassy confusion. He showed no sign of understanding the wild curses and warnings Levi spewed, but did seem to notice his superior's furious working.

His exhaustion-hooded eyes found Levi's as he spoke, or really slurred, "C'nnn I s-sleep n'w…?"

Levi's narrow bullets widened in horror.

"No! Eren, no! Hey!"

The shifter slipped into oblivion. Levi cursed and yelled at him but no response was evident. Things were going to get bad if Eren didn't get better help _now._

"Dammit shitface, hold on..." he gathered the crushed teen in his arms.

The sound of bone on bone from Eren's broken pieces grinding together was harrowingly loud in the captain's ears as he shot off toward headquarters.

* * *

How many days had it been? Levi lost count - it all felt the same to him. One day without Eren bled into the next. And it was misery. He looked over at the shifter, wrapped up tautly in bandages all over his body, and sighed. At least the brat finally seemed to be healing. But why wasn't he stirring? It worried him.

He barely even noticed when Hanji walked in. "Any changes?" her voice broke his train of thought.

He glanced back at Eren, still laying limp on the bed. He rubbed his brow as he responded, "Nothing. Not even a twitch."

Hanji looked at him sadly and he straightened in his chair - he didn't want to be seen as weak, he didn't want her sympathy. That wasn't the way he worked.

The shitty scientist sighed as she spoke, "...I'm starting to get worried, it's been four days already. That's lengthy even for him."

 _Four days._ The number hit him hard. Had he really been sitting there in that chair for four days? Hanji wasn't one to lie to him...so it had to be true. His stomach flipped. Levi turned his head away to look at Eren's sleeping face. At least his brow had smoothed a little.

He scowled. "And you don't think I fucking know that," Levi muttered, bitter regret infiltrating his sour words. He slithered his hand into Eren's slack one.

Hanji approached the bedside cautiously, which made the short Corporal sneer inwardly. _I'm upset, not a freaking rabid animal._ He scooted back a bit to give her some room, still clutching Eren's smaller hand in his own. Like hell he'd let him out of his sights - every time he did the damn brat got into trouble.

Hanji lifted the thin blanket Levi had covered him in to reveal a regenerated leg, "Well at least the leg grew back, that was even looking questionable for a bit there." She replaced the sheet.

Levi gripped the hand in his possession harder. _Damn brat, why'd you have to go and be a dumbass?_

Shitty glasses' hand traveled to the boy's forehead, "Fever is gone..."

Levi grit his teeth. _He shouldn't have had a fever in the first place. This shouldn't have happened. I need to take better care of him._

Hanji bumbled on though the Corporal was only half listening, "Heartbeat is normal." Her face twisted in thought, "I honestly don't know why he isn't awake yet."

 _Fucking brat._ He peered up at Hanji, expression blank as always. "Mental exhaustion?" he suggested.

She nodded, "A definite probability," her eyes flitted back to Eren, "he did seem pretty beat after he got out of his titan."

He'd forgotten about that. The boy had already had to transform once that day. It was no wonder Eren wasn't able to fight back.

He scoffed to himself, "And then he gets his leg bitten off - dumbass."

His gunmetal irises scanned the smooth face, serene with sleep. All Levi wanted was to see those teal eyes again - was that such a crime? He shook his head lightly.

Hanji went about her search as Levi sat in his own mental exhaustion. She poked and prodded his young lover and he watched with disinterest. The bones he had broken were mostly healed she said, but they still needed some time. _More time, tch, he's already taken enough._ He examined the thin muscles on his brat's hand as his comrade continued her scientific ramblings.

Then a groan sounded through the room. Levi was standing before he could register the motions. He squeezed Eren's hand tightly, his body tensing.

"Eren?" Hanji called from his side.

It was quiet, then Levi's hand was pulled into a strong grasp. The man couldn't help but sigh in relief, his heart jumping in his hallowed chest. "Eren…" his voice was soft, something he wasn't even aware he could manage in his range of tones.

The teen's lips twitched into some sort of smile and his body relaxed again - sleep making itself evident.

Levi smiled despite himself, "Fucking brat...waking up just to go back to sleep."

Hanji just grinned.

* * *

Levi had a rush of mixed emotions when he awoke to a soft touch carding through his hair. Part of him revelled in the feeling, ancient memories of his late mother dredging their way to the surface and making him want to cry in deliverance. The other, stronger part of him - the part of him that had developed during his underground days - told him to snap the wrist of whoever was touching him. In a small panic he snapped his head upward, only taking a few seconds to remember where he was.

His steely eyes met with the endless green he had been craving to see all those past days. His tone was breathy, and a bit tired as he spoke, "Eren…"

The shifter cracked a smile that made Levi's heart swell. _Damn, I love him._ Their hands found each other and soon their fingers were threaded in an inextricable knot. He slammed his lips into Eren's when the emotions in his chest threatened to break through and choke him. He wouldn't cry or any shit like that, no way. Despite the cooling air, Eren's mouth was smooth and Levi melted into the feeling, drawing back only when he heard Eren choking for breath.

He stared at him for a moment, oceanic eyes mesmerizing him with whatever black magic they held beneath the surface. And then he scowled at the younger.

"Don't you fucking dare be that stupid again," he warned, ruffling chocolate locks in his unoccupied hand.

Levi flinched when Eren laughed. The sound was choked and a little hoarse, but he supposed that was only to be expected. Not to mean he couldn't dislike it, though.

"Yes, sir," those sweet lips curved in a small smile.

Then a hand was grabbing the Corporal by the jacket and dragging him down toward the bed. The grip was weak, and if wouldn't have budged him an inch if he hadn't agreed to the motion and allowed himself to be pulled down. His back hit the plush of the bed and immediately Eren was snuggled up to his chest. Levi wrapped his arms around him.

Eren spoke again softly, "Just glad it wasn't you…"

He couldn't help but scoff at that one. _It would never fucking be me. I'm not dumb._ "As if I'd ever be so impercipient to be caught in such a situation," he chided, hugging the cool body closer.

Eren's hair tickled his skin as he nuzzled against him sleepily, "Hmmm… no that's my job.. but I could see you pushing someone out of the way and getting in trouble."

Levi was silent a moment. How did Eren know him so damn well? Most people cowered in fear over his very presence, marking him off as an illegible book before they could even speak a normal word to him. And then there was Eren, who would pester him nonstop for days just to get a silly question answered. Why did he have to be so...different from the rest? He could never figure that damn boy out.

"You make me sound like some kind of fucking saint," he finally muttered under his breath."I suppose I would try to get the dumb shit out of the way but I wouldn't take their place. Not unless it was you and you were being incredibly stupid," he added, just to make sure Eren knew he was wrong.

"You need to be more careful Eren," he continued his reprimanding. "You make a lot of dumb fucking decisions and I swear to god if you die because of one of them, I'm going to come find you in hell and beat your ass to death. _Again_."

"I love you too, Levi," was Eren's response which left the older stunned again into silence. Had he listened to a single word he'd said? He had a sneaking suspicion the answer was no. He cursed Eren for being able to make his gut wrench in such awful ways.

"Tch, shitty brat," was all he could think to respond.


End file.
